


Wind, Water, Robberies, and Bullet Wounds

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x21 Wind+Water, Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Day 2 Episode Tag, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Mac, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, I only write whump, I swear I am so evil, I'm not joking - Freeform, Lots of Stuff, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, This series is all Hurt/Comfort, Whump AU, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Mac didn't make it out of the bank with the robbers. Instead, he got left inside to die.Because when they said they should just kill him then, they made due on their promise.





	Wind, Water, Robberies, and Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Part of the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight by bowties_scarves_and_plaid! ALSO: Medical inaccuracies are abundant. Sorry.

"I should just kill you right now." The man pointed his gun at Mac and cocked it. 

 

Mac tried to focus. His ribs were obviously bruised and/or broken from the numerous kicks his captors had given him. But this was a bigger problem. 

 

He glanced at Carlos, who, despite his own wound, had a look of pure horror and concern on his face. Mac tried to convey that he would be okay through their eye contact, but Carlos shook his head. 

 

"They brought in a SWAT team!" One of the robbers was at the window. 

 

"AHG! YOU IDIOT!" The leader, who still had his gun pointed at Mac, aimed it at his chest. His intent was obvious. 

 

"NO-" Carlos shouted, starting to crawl over to Mac. 

 

BANG. 

 

Mac cried out in pain as the bullet entered his chest. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

Blood was covering his chest, red staining his shirt. 

 

"LET'S GO, HE WON'T BE A PROBLEM. GET THE REST OF THEM OUT AND LEAVE!" The leader yelled to the rest of his team. "DROP THE DISTRACTION." 

 

Their captors forced Carlos up along with the rest of the hostages, and lead them outside. 

 

"NO! MAC! STOP IT, HE NEEDS HELP!" 

 

Mac smiled weakly at Carlos' attempts. 

 

The shot had been good. 

 

Mac knew he didn't have much of a chance.

 

He was on the ground, hand covering his wound. He couldn't apply any pressure.

 

"CARLOS! WHERE'S MAC?!" It was Jack, shouting again in his overprotective way. "WHERE IS HE?!" 

 

"HE NEEDS HELP! GO!" 

 

Mac heard the bustling of a medical team and Jack's heavy footsteps. 

 

"WE'RE COMIN' BUD! HANG IN THERE!" 

 

He laid his head back, the pain overwhelming him. 

 

The door burst open to reveal a frantic Jack with a med team behind him with a stretcher. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

He saw Jack pause at the sight of him on the ground. "Oh my god." 

 

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" 

 

Jack was suddenly above him, tears in his eyes. "Hey bud, you're gonna be alright, we're just gonna have to get you to the hospital." 

 

Mac shook his head. "I don't think I'm gonna make it there." His voice was filled with pain, and shook with the effort of speaking. 

 

"No, we'll get you fixed up. It's not that bad!" Jack tried, but his words fell flat. 

 

The team put him onto a stretcher, carrying him out of the building. 

 

Mac could barely feel the pain anymore. 

 

They wheeled him into the ambulance, almost shutting the doors. 

 

But before they could, Mac saw Riley and Boze's frantic faces.

 

"MAC! OH MY GOD NO!" Riley was screaming and running over to them, but the team held her back. "I NEED TO SEE HIM!" 

 

"Riley...." Mac tried to speak, to let them know he wanted to see her. 

 

They let her through, and she arrived above Mac. 

 

"Mac.... You shouldn't have gone in there." Riley's voice was broken, and tears ran down her face. 

 

Mac wanted to comfort her, to tell her he was going to be okay. But he couldn't. He couldn't draw in a breath. 

 

His eyes must've shown his panic, because Riley's face turned confused. "Mac? What's happening?" 

 

Mac gasped for air, but couldn't draw anything in. 

 

"Mac?! Mac!" Riley was shoved away as medics crowded back around him. 

 

He kept trying to get air, and a mask was shoved onto his face. 

 

It just made it worse, and he thrashed around, aggravating his chest. 

 

"MAC! MAC! NO! LET ME THROUGH! STOP!" Riley kept screaming. 

 

The last thing Mac heard was Jack's shaky voice telling her to calm down and Bozer crying. 

 

Then his world dissolved into a black, murky, agonizing darkness.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Mac woke up three days later. 

 

They had had to operate, and his chest was hurting for a long while afterwards. 

 

But still, he was alive. 

 

And that was all that mattered. 

 

Until his dad came along and ruined it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2's fic, where we center on an episode. I chose Wind+Water because I enjoyed Mac and Jack and I loved the story! I just felt like there wasn't enough Hurt/Comfort.....


End file.
